ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadeite (claymade)
Jadeite was the first of the four Shitennou to be introduced. Profile Appearance Jadeite had the same appearance that he had in the manga. In the anime, his hair is blonde and his eyes are blue. He wears the standard grey Shitennou uniform, which has red accents and is coupled with a pair of knee-high maroon boots. Biography Chapter 2: Good Samaritan Jadeite sent Crusath to find Brenda and kill her for her failure to eliminate the Sailor Senshi. So was disgusted when a battered Crusath. Even more so when she informed him that a human did it to her. In spite of his anger Jadeite listened as Crusath explained Ryoga’s power and the fact that he was protecting Brenda. Figuring that Ryoga must be some powerful mage Jadeite opted to spare Crusath. Worried at the thought of another factor in the mix and Queen Beryl growing skepticism of his performance. He didn’t argue when Darkmistress informed him that Brenda now fell under her jurisdiction. Chapter 9: Caught Between Upon hearing about the Darkmistress’ failure to capture Brenda Jedite made his way to the Devil's Keep medical ward to hear her progress in dealing with the rogue youma. Knowing that he had just come to taunt her she told him to leave as this was a Black Section hunt. Which is why she became furious when he implied that she wasn’t strong enough to deal with the current threat. After telling her that if her pattern of failure continues he would be forced to take over left ignoring her protest. However the moment she tried to attack him he reminded her how much stronger he was by flinging her across the room and crushing her against the wall. With no other recourse Darkmistress apologized. Reminding her once again who was boss Jedite teleported away. Chapter 11: Three Way When he arrived at Nerima Jedite was furious at how the Darkmistress had lost control of the situation. Chapter 12: Full Measure Ranma and Ryouga hurled themselves at Jedeite again and again, their arms and legs blurring in from every angle in countless techniques. The Dark General fended them off, sometimes blocking with his own hands, sometimes simply creating a force shield if they started to press him too hard. He spun back and forth, easily keeping the two at bay, often retaliating with bursts of magical power that sent them scrambling to evade. After all the trouble they’d caused Jedeite was rather disappointed into the two, yet as he toyed with them they managed to catch him off guard and use his abilities against him. However just as they were about to press their advantage the General shot straight up into the air. Realizing that he could no play games with them Jedeite upped the ante as well. Countless bolts of dark magic poured down from the sky, each one blasting deep into the street below. Ranma ran, dove, twisted and contorted himself to thread through the pounding bombardment. Ryouga, further down the street, was doing likewise. Jedeite was caught off guard again when Ryoga threw Ranma at him. The two quickly began desperately beating on him. Jadeite responded with telekinesis and began crushing them into the ground. They were rescues by Ukyo rushing in to save them. However even as focused on them as he was, he detected the threat at the last second. Whirling around, he managed to snap off a single hasty blast into Ukyo's chest. Horrified Ranma began savagely beating the General. After everyone ran off the bloodied, almost-unrecognizable Jadeite was found by a surviving Inquisitor upon realizing that he was still alive she picked him up and headed back to the Dark Kingdom. Chapter 14: Making Plans Jedite awoke in a body-sized regenerator and quickly found that that even the slightest movement caused an explosion of agony. The Darkmistress sat by his side unlike him she was fully healed. As he was wondering why she had let him live she informed him that Beryl wasn’t aware of their defeat and every Youma besides her who was aware of it had been killed. Jedite quickly put two and two together the Darkmistress would have just as much to lose when Beryl discovers the truth. She knew she couldn’t defeat the humans alone. But she also knew that if she went to any of the other Generals she would be bargaining from a position of utter weakness. Jedite also knew that do to his injuries he was in the exact same situation. Knowing that they would only have one shot they decided to send their army to Nerima then hide them in a warehouse. This not only would allow Jedite to rest and recover from the strain of opening such a huge portal but keep the location of the Juuban portal as well. Chapter 17: Dark Lords It was four days later when Jedites agents finally located their enemies. An impatient Darkmistress read the youma’s report while Jadeite watched impassively from his healing pod. However after reading it the Darkmistress told Jadeite to contact the warehouse and send every youma they could to Nerima immediately before leaving as fast as her pride would allow her to be seen. Chapter 18: Joining Forces Jadeite opened a portal to send him, the Darkmistress, and the DD Girls to the human world. Because of his injuries while he was able to open the portal, it was not quite stable, flickering alarmingly at the edges. Though unstable they were able to make it and Jadeite lost no time in ordering every flying youma to form an advanced team. Though due to his injuries he had his subordinate Marceat convey it for it. Throughout it all the Darkmistress seeing how injured he was began to quietly revise her plans for how to best to handle the present situation. The Darkmistress leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the DD Girls following close behind. Jadeite was flying along to her left, Marceat beside him, and all of them were surrounded by the horde of lesser youma. It was only the Darkmistress’ finely honed danger sense that saved her from the ambush. A panicked Marceat ordered the youma to attack only to be knocked down by the Darkmistress who realizing it was an ambush ordered them to raise their barriers. Watching the aerial battle desperation starting to tint her thoughts as her eyes swept across the battlefield, listening to the screams and crashes, watching the volleys of projectiles crisscrossing through the air from all different locations to all different targets. The enemy was hounding her forces mercilessly. Appear and disappear. Hit and fade. Every seeming advantage leading into another trap. While few of these warriors seemed as strong as the average youma in a direct fight, it was becoming clear that Jadeite's horde didn't have a tenth of their discipline, coordination or intelligence. Realizing they didn’t have time to wear them down she and Jadeite began arguing on what to do. Darkmistress suggested sending a strike team to stop te ceremony while the main team was occupied with them. With Jadeite’s grudging agreement she sent the DD Girls. However knowing that she just wanted him injured in enemy territory he used his personal teleportation to follow them instead of a portal. Despite this he wasn’t out of danger as the DD Girls immediately swooped down and landed in a circle around him. He informed them that the portal was to unstable to bring their leader and that she would be their shortly. Though suspicious making a decision of that magnitude, to oppose one of Beryl's chosen, was not something they could do on their own initiative. He was about order them to find the enemy when they spotted the Sailor Senshi approaching. The Senshi skidded to a stop a Jadeite and the DD Girls materialized in their path. Raising his hand in a gesture of non-violence he informed the shocked Senshi that he wanted to join forces against the Dark Lords. While Jadeite was least trustworthy person they could imagine they reluctantly agreed that he had a point that the Dark Lords to powerful. While they didn’t like it they agreed to work with him. As the combined Senshi and Dark Kingdom assault group left the leader of the DD Girls, Modra asked Jadeite if the Senshi were going to get into an accident. The Dark General rounded on her and called the suggestion cowardly. Modra pouted for a few seconds then asked his about after the Dark Lords were defeated. Jadeite looked at her like one would look at a particularly stupid child and told her immediately. As Mercury surveyed Furinkan High the DD Girls and Mars wanted to attack the Dark Lords right away. However Jadeite and Moon opted to wait and search for their summoning device. Luna was the deciding vote to move in. It was obvious to everyone present—except, perhaps, Sailor Moon—that Jadeite’s suggestion of staying back to provide "coordination and support" was mostly an excuse for staying out of the thick of combat with his debilitating injuries. No one bothered to call him on it. Luna quickly agreed to join him. Chapter 20: Throw Down Jadeite stood outside the school, trying to locate the magical artifact hidden there doing his best not to show any weakness. While Luna tried not to show her anxiety as she split her attention between watching him and watching the building. Eventually her worry got the better of her and she asked him if could have brought more youma. Jadeite explained that the DD Girls were the only who were powerful enough break free of the army while the Darkmistress wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. Luna quickly pointed out the irony of Jadiete trusting his sworn enemy more then his allies, but he just dismissed her. They were interrupted by Moon calling to inform her about how Shampoo was there and since they thought she was being brainwashed they couldn’t fight her. after calming Moon down Luna reminded her of the Moon Tiara Stardust attack. After Moon thanked her Jadiete asked her how she was able to put up with someone so scatterbrained. Luna replied that she was going to surprise him. After a while Jadiete grew tired of Luna’s anxious pacing and called her out for doubting her soldiers. Though he was worried as well he bragged to Luna that he was sure the DD Girls were more then enough to handle the Dark Lords. He was cut off by the sound of Modra crashing through the wall of the topmost floor of the school building and land limply in front of them. followed by the remaining DD Girls. Jadeite stared numbly at the pile of incapacitated youma littering the area in front of the school, before looking up once again. only to see Ranma giving him the finger. Chapter 21: War Dance After awhile Luna began to panic especially after she and Jadeite began to sense magic. Realizing that the Dark Lords must be beginning Luna tried to contact Sailor Moon. Only to get Shampoo who told her to stop messing with the device as Moon wasn’t taking calls. Luna’s spirit crumbled at this, she blocked out the entire world as she admonished herself for sending the Senshi to their deaths. She was only broken out of it by Jadeite yanking her up by the scruff of her neck yelling her not to give up. So in a desperate, last-ditch the two headed for the school. Just as the two were about to enter Furinkan the door burst open right into the Dark Kingdom leader. After they fell on top of each other the panic-stricken boy attempted to rise, his hands scrambling all across Jadeite's body in an attempt to find purchase. He finally managed to collect himself enough to get his feet under him and fled in terror. Jadeite was once again left as a crumpled heap on the floor. Just like wheat did for her Luna tried to shame Jadeite into getting a hold of himself. Yet the only response he gave was a small whimper, as he pulled himself into a twitching, fetal ball. With it clear that Jadeite had been taken out Luna went into the enemies lair herself. Chapter 22: Final Stand The alarms signaling that building was about to blowup was finally able to pierce the haze of pain enshrouding Jadeite's thoughts. Seeing the Senshi burst out of the school's main doors and flee the building as though their lives depended on it. He teleported as far as his battered body would allow. Meeting up with the DD Girls they made their way to the Senshi. Despite the fact they were limping, staggering, and leaning on one another for support the Senshi tensed, preparing for battle, but Jadeite just asked if the Dark Lords had been dealt with. They were both relieved and humiliated when Sailor Moon recounted how she took them on and defeated them by herself. Just before they returned to the Dark Kingdom Mercury sensed the presence of Brenda. Figuring that since she was originally a Dark Kingdom youma breaking the bowl had no effect on her the Senshi gave chase while Jadeite and the DD Girls watched in satisfaction of the traitor getting her just deserts. Upon sensing her demise the group departed. Chapter 23: Wrapping Up Jadeite limped through one of the Dark Kingdom's rocky tunnels, making his way toward Queen Beryl's throne room. His mind was racing, trying to think of what he would say when he arrived. He quickly noticed that Queen Beryl wasn’t alone. Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite were all standing near her, while Marceat, the youma subcommander of the attack force, knelt trembling at her feet. Not knowing how much she knew Jadeite explained how he had discovered how the Dark Lords were about to initiate a ritual that would have given them access to an unbeatable army so took counter measures. As those countermeasures involved youma charging through the streets of Tokyo in broad daylight, Queen Beryl was not amused. Jadeite was quick to place the blame for the army’s annihilation of the Darkmistress as she was the one in command. After Beryl informed him that the Darkmistress had left as well he tried to make it seem like she had fled. Much to his surprise Nephrite spoke up in his aid when he was forced to explain his injuries. Confirming that the Dark Lords were indeed incredibly powerful. Using the fact that one had managed to injure Kunzite despite being exhausted. Seeing Zoisite's seething, poisonous glower, while Kunzite contented himself with an impassive stare. Jadeite realized that something had happened between the three. The Queen ignored all of this however and just asked him to confirm that he defeated the enemies. When he did she conceded that he at least fulfilled his duties. Since Marceat was left in charge of the army she placed the blame of their defeat on her and killed her. With that she let Jadiete leave but not before warning him not to come before her again in such a disgraceful state. While the healing magic was having an effect, it would be quite some time before he was at full strength again. So when Eludin returned to inform him and Modra of her findings he was forced to try and ignore the constant pain from his body. Since her investigation found nothing that would indicate the Dark Lords to still be a danger, they decided to move on to other, more pressing matters. Eludin tried to protest only to be told under no uncertain terms that her investigation was over. With that Eludin scuttled away. They waited for her to leave before agreeing that there was is no need for any deeper inquiry that might reveal problematic details. As they talked about having a less antagonistic relationship then he had with the Darkmistress both were figuring out was to kill the other. Chapter 24: Epilogue When Thetis one of Queen Beryl’s best youma came to him with a plane though initially reluctant, Jadeite accepts her “romantic cruise strategy”, after the thought appealed to him. Thetis, under the supervision of Jadeite, implements the scheme hoping to drain the love energy from couples on board the cruise ship. But this plan is foiled by Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars who were also on board the ship and destroyed Thetis just like any other youma. Upon reporting back to Queen Beryl, Jadeite was castigated for the use of her best youma and punished him with an ultimatum: finally destroy the Sailor Senshi or be condemned to Eternal Sleep. Desperate, Jadeite challenges Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars to a duel at the main runway of Haneda Airport at one o’clock in the morning otherwise he would burn Tokyo to the ground. Jadeite dispensed of the police presence at the airport by using telekinesis to put them to sleep and replaced them with imitations made up of mud. Upon arriving at the airport in a specially chartered monorail carriage, Rei, Ami and Usagi are chased by the fake police assault teams to the main runway where the trio transform into Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars and dispose of the fake police with her Fire Soul attack. After witnessing the trio transform Jadeite learned of their true identities and begins his battle by again using telekinesis to control nearby 747 jumbo jets to chase after them. Sailor Mars tries to use her Fire Soul attack but is prevented by Luna, given the huge damage that would result if either jet is destroyed. The nearby jets continue to chase after the trio, until Tuxedo Mask arrives and fights with Jadeite, who supposedly killed Tuxedo Mask (he was actually rescued by Ranma). Jadeite made the jets chase after the trio again, but they devised a plan. Sailor Moon got one of the jets to chase after her while Sailor Mercury used her Sabão Spray attack to obscure Jadeite’s vision. While the other jet chased her, Sailor Mars used an anti evil scroll attack on Jadeite, which caused the two jets to chase him instead. Just as Sailor Moon tries to finish Jadeite off with her tiara, he dodges it and appears to be teleported back to Queen Beryl before either jet could flatten him. He tried to tell her that he had found out the true identities the Sailor Senshi but angered over his failed duel, she locks him into “Eternal Sleep”. Encased in a crystal and forever teleported away towards profound darkness, he is never seen again. Queen Beryl then promotes the next Shitennou Nephrite as his successor. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters Category:Dark Kingdom